Anvil
Anvil was a private military firm founded by Billy Russo with the purpose of providing military and security services. History Funded by Rawlins Founded by Billy Russo, Anvil specialized its activity at military contract service, such as personal protection, convoy security and tactical operations. Russo hired former United States Armed Forces members as his agents and send them to different location, mostly Iraq and Afghanistan. Anvil often rents out some facilities for different types of training sessions, and tailors the experience to meet the needs of the clients.The Punisher: 1.02: Two Dead Men Exposed Mission paid you to do. Which was to protect certain diplomats from harm." "Still alive, aren't they?|Tom Weems and Billy Russo|Cold Steel}} Anvil tasked Tom Weems, Spencer Geiger, Mike Bashille, and Jim Pruitt to protect diplomats in Iraq. However, they ended up killing innocent civilians in public, with footage of the killings being recorded and uploaded to . Following the fiasco, the attempted to apprehend all four for murder, prompting them to flee underground and become fugitives.The Punisher: 1.08: Cold Steel Homeland's Training with Sam Stein and Dinah Madani]] Anvil was contacted by Carson Wolf who authorized field training for Homeland Security agents in New York City. Russo then rented facility in New York and organized hostage rescue training for agents, led by Dinah Madani. At meeting Russo revealed that Anvil is engaged in extensive operations over seas but has yet to gain a significant domestic presence, a fact that he wished to change. Training Recruits gives a speech to Anvil recruits]] Anvil is shown to recruit promising prior military service members after they have passed a physical fitness test, and vetting process. Lewis Wilson was rejected for employment by Billy Russo after it was revealed to him by Curtis Hoyle that Wilson suffered from , and could be a liability in combat.The Punisher: 1.04: Resupply Attack on Gunner Henderson ]] Anvil provided nine troops to William Rawlins to assault the homestead of Gunner Henderson in Kentucky. All were killed in the operation, but their bodies were retrieved.The Punisher: 1.05: Gunner Infiltration into Fort Bryon from the Punisher]] Anvil provided an ambush squad of three troops led by Russo at Fort Bryon to protect Morty Bennett, and eliminate Frank Castle. Castle however managed to take down all the agents without killing them.The Punisher: 1.07: Crosshairs Ambush at the Abandoned Warehouse hires former soldiers into Anvil]] ?" "It doesn't. But the big fat checks you'll be getting will help get you to a country with no extradition.|Billy Russo and Tom Weems|Cold Steel}} Seeking to assassinate the Punisher during a supposed arms deal, Russo contacted with Weems, Geiger, Bashille and Pruitt who still were on the run. He proposed them operation in city to find and eliminate Castle in exchange for fifty thousand dollars to each. The operation turned out to be an ambush by Homeland Security however and everyone except Russo was killed during the firefight. Attack on Stan Ori Anvil was hired by Senator Stan Ori to provide personal security forces for him after an on-air debate with Wilson marked him as a potential target. Wilson then murdered Isaac Lange at his home and stole his uniform, and attire to gain access to the security detail for the Ori. Wilson proceeded to kill four Anvil agents, and then holded off three others by taking Karen Page hostage and using an explosive vest with a dead-man's switch. Despite the casualties, Ori survived the encounter and Russo considered the operation a success.The Punisher: 1.10: Virtue of the Vicious speaking with WHiH World News]] Russo provided a live interview to WHiH World News in front of an Anvil banner on the nature of his relationship with Castle, and Anvil's intentions to aid in the manhunt against him.The Punisher: 1.11: Danger Close Ambush in Micro's Hideout At the command of Russo Jack and two Anvil agents dressed as NYPD officers were sent to abduct the Lieberman family. They successfully abducted Sarah Lieberman, and Zach Lieberman but Leo Lieberman evaded capture. attempting to shoot at the Punisher]] Anvil provides a sixteen man assault squad to raid the basement hideout of Castle and Micro. The entire squad was terminated by Castle. A later team led by Russo discovered the scene.The Punisher: 1.12: Home Capture of Frank Castle At a prisoner transfer Anvil agents were supposed to exchange the freedom of Zach, and Sarah Lieberman for Castle, and Micro. Zach, and Sarah had gas canisters strapped to their back, and then punctured. They were told to start walking away from the Anvil employees while one lit a road flare as a threat to keep Castle, and Micro in check. Russo was directing the exchange from a sniper position on a water tower. The exchange was interrupted by the Homeland Security, and there is a resulting firefight. The Anvil employee dropped the road flare and fire started running up the trail left by Sarah, and Zach but was extinguished by Micro. Castle then was taken prisoner but Micro was shot by friendly fire in the back from Homeland, and presumed dead. Russo shot out the tires of the Homeland vehicles. Ambush on Billy Russo destroying the Anvil Headquarters]] At the interrogation of Castle, Russo was caught on camera participating in torture, and colluding with Rawlins. He was later shot in the arm by Homeland Security agents when they raided the basement to free Castle. Russo managed to evade capture. Later, Russo became known on television as armed, dangerous, and wanted by the authorities. Anvil Headquarters was blown up by Russo after it is raided by Homeland Security in a failed attempt to capture him.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Members Appearances References Category:Organizations Category:Anvil